doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Commercial games
Move Hacx back to "Other games"? I realize that lxfd64 moved Hacx to an expansion pack section because it needs Doom 2 to run. But I question is this really justified? Assuming that the statement on the Hacx article "authors of HacX paid id Software $5,000 for the rights to market HacX as a commercial add-on for Doom II." is correct this should be enough to justify it as an official game. If not I could also argue that Deathkings, Master levels, and Chex Quest 2 should also be placed there since they require another game to run. Also, If it helps my point any, a standalone update is planned for release soon enough (and I'm not talking about v2.0). Blzut3 23:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Other games using the Doom engine I don't think Doom64 TC belongs here, as it's a TC. Did deathkings come with a new EXE or did it rely on the old one to play? -- Jdowland 18:39, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Doomsday's sourceforge site, and our article, certainly call Doomsday a source port — which means that Doom64 TC doesn't belong here. Ryan W 03:07, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :A quick look around the web strongly suggests that Hexen II comes with its own executable, like Final Doom does, but frankly that was quite a long time ago for me — someone who's played more recently should probably have the final say. :> Ryan W 03:59, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) "Non-Doom games" I think this section creates more problems than it solves. If we confine it to games which use the Doom engine, it won't be redundant with Timeline, and it won't have to include all 200+ titles (like Duke Nukem) which are related to Doom only through literary influence. Ryan W 21:10, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Doom3 ¬¬ how come doom3 is not mentioned in this article? ¬¬..... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 201.137.247.50 (talk • ) }. :You appear to have missed it at the bottom of the article, where it has its own section. DomRem | Yeah? 05:21, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Amulets and Armor / Shadowcaster I have removed both of these games from the list of "Doom-engine games" because neither is a Doom engine game. Shadowcaster is based on a post-Wolf engine, probably done by Carmack as part of his research and incremental progress toward Doom, but sharing pretty much nothing in common with the latter while having obviously very much still taken from the former. Amulets and Armor has been discussed on the wiki multiple times, and research by myself, fraggle, and others has repeatedly demonstrated that this is not a Doom engine game and has absolutely no relation to Doom other than utilizing a first-person view as part of a larger interface, and using the Doom map format to save the devs time and cost of developing their own tools (DeePSea was used as the editor to create the levels - and of the data inside the level wads, only the lines, sectors, and things appear to be used, and the linedef specials are implemented in custom scripts that bear more resemblence to Windows INI files than to anything from Heretic, Hexen, or Strife). Unlike Raven and Rogue, the company that did A&A had no ties to id Software whatsoever. If somebody wants to readd these games, it's going to have to be under a different category, such as "transitional" or "Heavily-Doom-influenced" or "related to Doom only by a wild-ass speculative tangent with no empirical support whatsoever." --Quasar 03:46, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. There are other games that have some "Doom technology" but aren't based on the Doom engine, such as Rise of the Triad (it's Wolf3D-based but uses an IWAD), and if I am not mistaken, even Quake and derivatives, which use WADs to lump some resources together. An article mentioning such inheritances may be worthwhile. The Amulets & Armor and Shadowcaster articles may be out of place, actually. Perhaps they should not have full articles, only mentions in relevant topics (such as the proposed "some direct technical influence" article). Who is like God? Doom for Win3.x and OS/2 Warp? Should i add these (unfinished, but somewhat official) ports here?--Cybdmn 14:52, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : If you explain why they are "somewhat official" (e.g. the old Linux port is somewhat official because the readme file says it was written by Dave Taylor on company time), then yes, we'll be ecstatic. :> Ryan W 13:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) There are two betas of Doom for Windows 3.x, both use Win32s and WinG, one is Doom, and one is Doom II. Both was made by Microsoft and id Software. They can be fond at http://www.gamers.org/pub/idgames/historic/ The OS/2 Warp betaversion of Doom i have uses DIVE, and was coded by an external programmer for IBM, so says the about screen. You can find a my screenshots of all this here: http://www.blood-is-red.de/wiki/wikka.php?wakka=DoomPortsOfficial (Site is in german) --Cybdmn 14:06, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Doom Unofficial Games Can someone add more info or proof of Total Ruin, MegaDoom Adventures, and others? I want to know more about these. 03:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hoax section A game named "Doom" is available for the BlackBerry smartphone platform, but it is actually a Wolfenstein 3D port. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Versions_and_ports_of_Doom&oldid=364226938#Blackberry Um... what?? Ryan W 07:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Licensed vs non-licensed versions: some evidence * At least one BeOS port is id-sanctioned http://www.haiku-os.org/legacy-docs/benewsletter/Issue1-43.html * QNX port is id-sanctioned ftp://ftp.idsoftware.com/idstuff/doom/qnx/qnxdoom.faq * ZX Spectrum version should be considered a clone, not a port http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Versions_and_ports_of_Doom&oldid=364226938#ZX_Spectrum * Symbian mobile device versions were developed independently http://www.doomworld.com/vb/doomworld-news/40553-doom-turns-tricks/, which only makes sense since none were released until 2006 * Tapwave Zodiac was an official collaboration http://classicdoom.com/doomcomp.htm http://www.gamespot.com/zod/action/doom2/tech_info.html?tag=tabs%3Bsummary * GamePark editions are "merely" commercially marketed source ports http://www.gpnewbie.com/gp32/homebrew.htm * At least one Windows CE port had the stamp of approval http://allgame.com/game.php?id=41085&tab=overview * NEC PC-9801 port is real http://fullmotionvideo.free.fr/forum/viewtopic.php?p=1271&sid=7b340f8a67918b91d498cd3eee9d75d1 http://fullmotionvideo.free.fr/forum/viewtopic.php?t=548&highlight=doom http://fullmotionvideo.free.fr/screen/a.html#D * OS/2 version eventually got finished http://www.os2site.com/sw/games/action/doom/index.html * Solaris version: oh, duh ftp://ftp.mancubus.net/pub/.1/idgames/idstuff/doom/sun/sundgadoom-1.8.tgz * Acorn version is as real as our so-called life gets http://www.acorn-gaming.org.uk/index.php3?p=Overviews/Doom/index Ryan W